Edwards Nerves
by Love Is Courage Baby
Summary: Emmett is bored and decideds to annoy Edward through his thoughts....
1. When Emmett gets bored

**Emmetts POV: 2 hours into a car drive…**

_99 bottles of beer on the wall 99 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around 98 bottles of beer on the wall._

_98 bottles of beer on the wall 98 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around 97 bottles of beer on the wall._

_97 bottles of beer on the wall 97 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around 96 bottles of beer on the wall._

_96 bottles of beer on the wall 96 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around 95 bottles of beer on the wall._

_95 bottles of beer on the wall 95 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around 94 bottles of beer on the wall._

_94 bottles of beer on the wall 94 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around 93 bottles of beer on the wall._

_93 bottles of beer on the wall 93 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around 92 bottles of beer on the wall……_

"ENOUGH!" Edward screamed. I smirked at him, it was always fun to mess with Edward too pass the time.

_I know a song that gets on Edwards nerves Edwards nerves Edwards nerves I know a song that gets on Edwards nerves and this is how it goes: I know a song that gets on Edwards nerves Edwards nerves Edwards nerves I know a song that gets on Edwards nerves and this is how it goes: I know a song that gets on Edwards nerves Edwards nerves Edwards nerves I know a song that gets on Edwards nerves and this is how it goes: : I know a song that gets on Edwards nerves Edwards nerves Edwards nerves I know a song that gets on Edwards nerves and this is how it goes: : I know a song that gets on Edwards nerves Edwards nerves Edwards nerves I know a song that gets on Edwards nerves and this is how it goes: _

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" Edward Yelled again…. Man this day was going to be fun….

-------------

**Hoped you liked it! Thanks to my friend, Lily for the "Edwards Nerve" song.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Everyone annoy Edward!

**Edwards POV**

'_Edwards a virgin, Edwards a virgin, Edwards a virgin, Edwards a virgin, Edwards a virgin, Edwards a vir-'_

"SHUT UP EMMETT!"

"Make me!" Emmett said, still singing in his head

"Watch your mouth, I might just take you up on that offer"

He stuck his tongue out at me like a five year old.

_Edward cant get any, Edward cant get any, Edward cant get any, Edward cant get any. _**Jasper** chanted in his head…. 

I turned my head to look at him but someone else's thoughts caught my attention.

_Does he even "touch" himself!?……_Alice……

_He rejects Bella for trying to unbutton her shirt! How sad!………._**Rosalie…..**

_I wonder if he's gay?……_**OH DEAR GOD! CARLISLE!?! **What are they trying to do to me? Drive me utterly insane?

_I wonder if he is having "performance" problems?………._**ESME! **

Yes they where trying to drive me insane!

_Maybe I should have a talk with him about mast-_

"THAT'S IT IM OUT OF HERE!!!!!!" I cant believe my family, where they _INSANE?_

**Emmett's POV**

"It worked! That will teach him to say I cant read! Thanks everyone!" _Now, where's Rosalie I need her to tell me what this word is……_

**End!**

---------------

**Hope you liked it!! Review! If you liked this story, then please read my others! Xoxoxox**


	3. The cullens like sex

**Edward's POV**

I drifted my fingers over my piano keys and started to play Bella's Lullaby. I was trying to drown out the thoughts of my family, some of the things were quite repulsive.

_Emmett has the best body…….. I love it when he grabs me and runs his hands up and down my thi- _

_NO no no… concentrate on the music…._

_I did my best to drown out Rosalie's perverted thoughts, though that did not help me when it came to Alice's._

_Jasper is so sexy when he talks to me like that. He has such strong arms, and I just love his body -- _Alice imagines Jasper Naked--

"No, concentrate on the music, and not Jasper being naked…." God that image would stay with me for eternity, stupid photographic memory!

_I love it when Carlisle wears that doctor outfit, it makes him look so sexy its hard to keep my eyes off him. Especially when he does that strip tea-_

I didn't want to know that about my father! Ugh they must love annoying me!

"_WILL YOU ALL KEEP YOUR FUCKING PREVERTED THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF!" _I screamed. It was unlike me to swear but they keep doing this to me!

_Bite me!_

_Don't like it don't listen._

_Sorry dear, my imagination got away from me….._

******************

_Rosalie is so damn hot, I get hard just looking at her……_

_I love it when Alice wears that fairy costume….._

_Esme loves being spanked….._

"KILL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!! Where's the number for the Voltaire!?"

--------------------------------

**Hope you liked it! Sorry its taken me a while to get this up.**

**Btw I know Edward doesn't swear, but I thought it was necessary for this :P**

**Please review!! Xoxoxox**


	4. Alice Annoys Edward!

**Alice's POV**

_I'm curious for youCaught my attentionI kissed a girl and I liked itThe taste of her cherry chapstickI kissed a girl just to try itI hope my boyfri-_

Edward coughed, interrupting my thoughts. "Alice. Why are you thinking about kissing a girl?"

I stood up embarrassed.

"Sorry. I cant get that song out of my head! Its so annoying!"

Ever since I heard it on the radio, it was stuck in my head. _Damn photographic memory….._

"Okay….. Carlisle said you had to clean the house."

_Awwww that's so not fair! _

"Don't tell me that. Tell Carlisle."

I had an idea. I laughed to myself.

"Alice. Why are you laughing?" Edward was giving me a weird look.

I started to sing in my head….

_It felt so wrongIt felt so rightDon't mean I'm in love tonightI kissed a girl and I liked itI liked it, Us girls we are so magicalSoft skin, red lips, so kissableHard to resist so touchableToo good to deny itAin't no big deal, it's innoc-_

"Damn it Alice! You got it in my head!"

"Sorry……" I said sarcastically.

"how am I supposed to get it out of my head now?"

"Why don't we play chess?"

"If you think that will work."

**2 Hours Later**

"_The taste of her cherry chapstickI kissed a girl just to try itI hope my boyfriend don't mind it…"_

_I sang at the top of my lungs. _Playing chess did nothing. So I decided to try and enjoy it.

Edward went to play his piano, Hoping to get it out of his head.

I jumped onto the dining room table and began to sing louder than ever. I was jumping up and down when I heard a cracking noise. Crap the table! I jumped off before it crumbled under me.

"CRAP! Esme's gonna kill me!" I groaned and began to pick up the chunks of table up. It was a 100yr old antique table. "Alice? What do you want?" Esme called.

ESME! Nooooo!

My thoughts were not answered, instead Edward ratted me out.

"She broke your table, Esme!" My _brother _called.

"Edward! Im going to kill you!" I screamed and ran towards him.

He was sitting at his piano and I tackled him. We both went straight to the ground.

I was giving him dainty slaps, and he was trying to push me off him.

Esme came into the room, so I got of Edward, before kicking the leg off his piano.

"You bitch!" Edward Yelled.

_Bahahahahahahahaha _

"Your so going to pay for that."

_And I should care…why?_

He just glared at me. I liked annoying him through his thoughts.

_It felt so wrongIt felt so rightDon't mean I'm in love tonightI kissed a girl and I liked itI liked it, Us girls we are so magicalSoft skin, red lips, so kissableHard to resist so touchableToo good to deny itAin't no big deal, it's innocent…._

"Alice, Shut up!"

_No can do._

_I kissed a girl and I liked itI liked it…._

Edward groaned and ran away. I turned around to see Esme, who was looking like she was about to kill me.

"Sorry Esme, it was an accident." I gave her a sad look, hoping to be forgiven.

I mean it wasn't really my fault. It was the damn radio station, who play the song over and over again! I was just trying to get the song out of my head.

'Your grounded. No credit cards for a month. That means so shopping for a month."

I glared at her.

"What am I supposed to do?! Shopping is everything to me!"

Then it hit me…..

"I kissed a girl and I liked itThe taste of her cherry chapstickI kissed a girl just to try itI hope my boyfriend don't mind it…."

"Oh no, now I have that song stuck in my head! Thanks Alice."

"No Problem…where is Carlisle?"

"In his office….why?"

"I want to _talk _to him" I said with a evil grin and ran to his office.

**One Hour Later:**

Hahaha I had got the song stuck in _Everyone's _head!

Everyone was just glaring at me now……

What are they going to do to me…..

I decided to put another song in everyone's mind….

"Edward is a pansy….Edward is a pansy….Edward is a pansy….Edward is a pansy….Edward is a pansy…." I screamed jumping up and down.

Everyone groaned.

Jasper and Emmett then tackled me so I would stop…

**Later that night:**

"WHAT A FUN DAY!"

"My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard. Damn right there better tha-" I screamed at the top of my lungs, but I was forced to stop when Edward started to tear my cloths. This time I screamed.

"EDWARD YOU PANSY! What are you doing?!"

"Im getting my revenge."

_NO! not my one of a kind Gucci dress_!

He just smiled at me.

_DAMN YOU MIND READER!_

And then he ripped my dress in half.

"I WONT EVER ANNOY YOU AGAIN IF YOU STOP!"

"Fine." And he walked out of my room…..

**THE END!**

-----------

**Sorry it took me like for ever to get this up! Hope you liked it. Please review.**

**I might come back to this in a few weeks, I want to concentrate on my other stories for now. =]**

**xoxoxox**


End file.
